A Half Remembered Dream
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: After a strange visitor come to offer Sybil a chance to become a great dreamer, How can she refuse? Will she be able to refuse? Set right after my story "Reality is not Enough". Apart of my Dream series. Don't worry, A&A lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

Enter, Morpheus

"_Where there is love,_

_There is life."_

_Mahatma Gandhi_

A tall man wandered the battlefield of a dream. It was all that remained after Hecate and Sybil had fought for control. Dregs of a city and a dieing forest.

"You should have been here. It was beautiful." Circe told him. She was perched high above him. Sitting nimbly on the ledge of a rotting building. The roots of a long dead tree had embedded itself in the walls.

The man looked up at her to see the wind kicking the sheer red, and orange fabric around her.

"Why have you called me here?" The man asked. He was not old, but his long nimble frame made him look spindly and almost spidery.

"This young woman, Sybil. She can take control of the dreams." The Witch told him. "Take power away from the dreamer and make the dream her own."

"Impossible." The man said brushing off the dust from his black suit.

"I assure you Morpheus*, it _is_ possible. She managed to take control of the dream from me and almost ripped the dream apart from Hecate." Circe said with a glint of admiration.

"Where is Hecate now?" He asked

"Dead." Circe said with no feeling. "Or so the Keepers tell me."

"No one can defeat Hecate." Morpheus said blandly.

"These people did." The Witch countered. "I want her. I want her back here with me. I have so much to learn from her, she has so much to learn form me."

Sybil looked idly at the pendant of Tara*. She kept the battered idol on a chain close to her since she and Nolan had left India 4 months ago. She had recklessly been without a Totem from all of that time after Hecate's kidnapping. When she and Nolan had approached Fischer in that bodega, she finally obtained the unusual object. One that would be difficult to replicate. It was hand carved out of wood and had little nuances that would go undetected by the casual observer.

"Everything okay?" Nolan asked. They were at Miles's wake. The charming house in Saint Clair had been attended to during their long absence by a trusted staff Astucieux hired. The cabinets were freshly stocked with groceries, the bed clothes changed. It felt as if they had never left.

"Yes of course." Sybil said dropping the pendent back down the little black dress she had worn for the wake. It was a beautiful day in March with clear blue skies. If it were not for the unpleasant business of the funeral of Cobb's Father, it would have been a nice time. She and Nolan had decided to take a small walk around the gardens of the house alone. The indoors filled with guests from the funeral.

"I'm glad you could come." She told him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm glad I could to." He said as she blushed.

She looked up at the young American Point Man. His new duties with his Extraction Team suited him well. He seemed to carry himself a little taller and when he was alone with her, he seemed to have more bounce in his step. They had exchanged emails and phone calls almost daily and the feeling that they knew each other very well was strange since they had had so little time to know one another in person.

Inside the kitchen of the charming little house, Ariadne was grateful that Astucieux had been gracious enough to hire special caterers and a staff to attend to their guests. They were the same staff who worked at government functions and who had to pass background tests. She had enough to worry about with Alexander now walking.

She found her self chasing after the infant as he almost ran away from her. As if it were a game. A laugh and a smile on his face. She had to weave around their guests after him. All of Miles's friends thought the presence of the little one very amusing and helped to brake the somber affair. He had made a bolt for the unattended open door when a pair of hand appeared and caught him up.

The Extractor lifted the baby up over his squeals of protesting giggles.

"It's fun to drive Mommy crazy, huh?" Cobb asked as he easily shouldered his friend's son, indifferent to the nice suit her wore.

"No, it's not." Ariadne said feeling tired already. She smoothed down Alexander's shirt and hair as his Godfather held him high enough for her to get a good look at him. "I'm going to put him to bed. It's time for his nap." She sighed. "And mine."

"I'll put him down." Cobb offered.

"You should be here with Miles's friends." Ariadne said sympathetically.

"No, I never liked this kind of thing." The Extractor said "Besides, I think the parties winding down." Cobb took a long look at the child in his arms. "It's so nice to have a baby in the house. You and Arthur should think about having another one."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say she was pregnant again. That she and Arthur were expecting a little girl in late August. It was a comfort to know that the baby would be so welcomed by the family. She watched as Cobb went upstairs to put Alexander to bed.  
>"Everything alright?" Came Arthur's voice in her ear. She smiled as she felt his arms encircle her waist from behind. His hands firmly over her abdomen.<p>

"I almost told Cobb." She admitted. She felt him smile as he kissed her shoulder.  
>"Maybe we should." He told her. "Might cheer him up."<p>

"Where have you been?" She asked suddenly.

"Showing Saito the house and grounds." He told her loosening his hold on her. "I think Yori is upstairs trying to get Shin to take a nap." Ariadne nodded. All these children in under the same roof at the same time made the ghost of Miles death seem very far away.

"Where's James and Phillipa?" Arthur asked.

"Outside playing." She told him. "Eames paid them to spy on Sybil and Nolan." Arthur laughed.

"Sybil doesn't need to be watched like that." Arthur said defensively.  
>"Your absolutely right." Ariadne said. "Nolan is very nice and respectful. A lot like you are. You told me how he saved her from Hecate. That must have been so romantic. It reminded me of the time you protected me from that assassin in New York. In fact, later that night we made our son."<p>

She gave him a smug little smile and walked away. The Point Man starting to respect the Forger's worry over Sybil.

"So how did you know my Dad?" Cobb asked a tall spindly man dressed all in black.

"He and I had many shared hobbies. I was so sorry to hear of his passing." The man said. Cobb nodded and felt himself wanting all these guests to leave already. He looked over at the bar. Nolan and Sybil were having a privet conversation and they were both smiling far to much for a wake. Eames and Arthur were talking to the other guests and mourners.

"Young love is wonderful." The tall spindly man said waving a hand at Sybil. "But only to those inside of it." He added. Cobb had to chuckle.

"Well, we've all been there." The Extractor said. "If were lucky."

"Yes." The man said with a smile that made Cobb uncomfortable. "To those on the outside, it gives nothing but worry. Young love is so... fearless. It's only as we grow older that we don't give our hearts away do freely." The tall spindly man took a sip of coffee. "We never take such a leap of faith as we do when we are young." The words stirred something inside Cobb then. Mal, sitting on the ledge of that hotel. Those same words she used.

"Excuse me." Saito said coming up behind Cobb and tearing him away from the strange tall visitor. "Mr. Cobb, I thought you might like to say good bye to your father's umm... _Lady Friend_?" The Japanese Businessman said trying to sound tactful.

Miles had apparently maintained a lively social life complete with a lovely widow whom he spent a great deal of time with. She was a pleasant older woman who had been kind a gracious towards Cobb and meeting his Children and Team. The very picture of someone who would have made Miles very happy. But still the shock of finding Miles had maintained a love life, was a surprise to Cobb.

After saying farewell to the nice woman and Miles other friends, the Extractor had forgotten all about the strange tall man in black.

"I can drive Nolan back to Paris." Eames said as the last guest had left. Saito and Yori had stayed over in the house. The Extractor had given his friend his room that they could easily share with their two year old son. Cobb had bunked with James. The house felt filled up with life it had been missing for so many months.

"Nolan can stay here. We've made up Arthur's office into a guest room." Ariadne told him. She was doing some final cleaning in the kitchen. The staff had done a magnificent job of cleaning up after the wake. It was as if the mob of people had never been there.

"No, Sybil and I made a deal." Eames said taking off his black jacket to reveal a horrible black and white polyester shirt. A fashion don't even in the 70s.

"She has been doing really well. With the therapy and I think Nolan makes her happy." She told the Forger.

"That's what I'm worried about." Eames said. "She doesn't need some boyfriend getting her side tracked." Ariadne gave him a look she normally reserved for Arthur.

"I don't think he is side tracking her. I think he's helping her." She washed her hands and sighed. "Technically, she's an adult and she is not related to any of us. She doesn't have to do anything we say." Eames gave her a frustrated look. Knowing the Architect was right.

"Fine, he can stay here. I'll stay in the guest room with him." The Forger said.

In Sybil's little room later that night, Ariadne and the Control were stretched out on her bed thumbing though Sybil's sketch book.

"These are not bad." Ariadne said looking at the details of a city that had been overgrown with forests.

"I'm no artist." She told the Architect.

" Yes you are. And you don't have to be." Ariadne comforted. "In architecture, all you have to really work on is lines. Making nice 3d perception, and you can do that." She looked at the detail of waterfalls coming from the buildings. "So this is what yours and Hecate's dream looked like." She whispered. Sybil sighed. Ariadne came to a beautifully rendered drawing of Nolan then, She barely had time to take it in before Sybil slapped the book away, her cheeks hot.  
>"What?" Ariadne said with an understanding smile. "That was nice." Sybil shook her head. And said nothing. The Architect sighed. "You know, we all like Nolan. A lot."<p>

"Eames doesn't." Sybil said putting her book away. Pretending to be interested in the colorful vintage posters adorning her neat fashionable little room.

"Eames cares about you. He doesn't want to see you get hurt." Ariadne told her.

"Percy would never hurt me." the Control told her.

"I know that." Ariadne said. "Sometimes, when your young, love doesn't always work out."

"Were not in love." Sybil said shaking her head.

"Okay." Ariadne laughed. Her voice saying she didn't believe her at all. Sybil turned to the Architect and rested her head on her hand.

"I think I might want to have sex with him." She confessed. Ariadne nodded.  
>"Has Nolan been pressuring you to?" She asked.<p>

"No." Sybil told her. "Typical American prude." Ariadne laughed.

"Well, if you think your both ready, then you should. I can make an appointment with my doctor and we can talk about birth control."

"I already did all that." Sybil said. Ariadne looked surprised.  
>"You have?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah, in Japan. After we got back from Greece." Sybil told her. "You were worried about Arthur and then with you finding out you were pregnant again and then Miles passing away..."

"How did you know I'm pregnant?" Ariadne asked in surprise, inspecting her abdomen. She wasn't showing at all yet.

"I don't know." Sybil said honestly. "But it made me decide to go on birth control. I don't want to get into _trouble_ like you did."

"I'm married Sybil." Ariadne said with a laugh.

"Yeah, _now_ you are." Sybil teased. The Architect laughed. It was good to have the same old Sybil back. Smart mouthed and everything.

"Yeah, you don't want to trap Nolan like I did with Arthur." Ariadne joked. After so many months and years of worry, it felt good to share a laugh.

"How was your talk with Sybil?" Arthur asked. He was getting ready for bed as she was designing mazes for an upcoming extraction job.

"Just girl talk." Ariadne said secretively.

"Your not going to tell me?" Arthur asked climbing into bed.  
>"No." Ariadne said blissfully.<p>

"You know we all worry about her." He husband told her. "I can tell you that no matter how Sybil feels about Nolan, no matter how much we all like him, he's still just a man. Men are always only after one thing."

"No!" Ariadne gasped, in mock horror. Arthur rolled his eyes. She smiled at him. "Were you only after 'one thing' with me?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He confessed quickly. "The moment I saw you till the deed was done, that's all I ever thought about. It was Hell."

"Hmm, I should have held out longer." She said thoughtfully.

The charming house in Saint Cloud went to sleep. All of it's rooms were filled with loved ones fit to bursting. The family, peaceful in their beds, never heard the tall spindly man silently creeping about in the darkness.

***Morpheus: Greek, God of dreams. He is also found in the "Matrix" as well as the graphic novels "Sandman" by Neil Gaiman.**

***Tara: Buddhism, Goddess, mother of liberation.**

** I suddenly got inspired to pick the story up again. Can't let them be to happy for to long. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The Invitation

"_At the best of times his face was unreadable. _

_Now his face was a book written in a language long forgotten,_

_in an alphabet unimagined." _

_The Graveyard Book, By Neil Gaiman_

Sybil knew she was in the dream as soon as she awoke to it. She didn't attempt to gain control of it. She "awoke" in the charming house in Saint Cloud. It was bathed in a deep blue light that changed into a deep blue purple. Shadows crept unnaturally against the walls and seemed to have a shape and movement all their own. As if other creatures were in the house. Hiding, in the dark corners. Sybil left her room and roamed the empty hall ways. She heard Ariadne and Arthur come out of their room. The Architect went to check on her son.

"The baby's gone." She said in a panic. Her voice sounding very far away.

"Were in a dream." Sybil said calmly. "He's in the real world."

"We need to wake up." Arthur said coming from the bedroom with a loaded hand gun. Sybil put a hand on the weapon.  
>"We don't know what's happening here. Let's not do anything rash." She said<p>

"Take control of the dream." The Point Man told her.

"No." Sybil said. "We don't know why we were brought here."

"The fact we know that this is a dream could be to dangerous to wake up that way." Ariadne added tightening her robe. Arthur nodded.

"As soon as this goes sideways, you take control." Arthur ordered. He kept the hand gun close to him.

The three wandered down the stairs.

"Sybil?" Came Nolan's voice. The American Point Man and the Forger appeared out of the darkness

"Percy, were in a dream." Sybil told the both of them.

"We don't want to wake up till we know what going on." Ariadne instructed. All of their voices sounded like strange echoes.

"Forget it." Eames said. "Someone has us under, we need to wake up."

"We could drop into Limbo or even worse." Sybil said as Nolan took her hand. Cobb, Saito and Yori appeared out of the dark hallway then.

"The Children are gone." Yori said

"So is the baby." Ariadne told her.

"Were dreaming?" Saito asked

"What's going on?" Cobb whispered, looking at the changing lights and shadows.

"I've brought you here to extend an invitation." An elegant voice came out of the darkness. The Team turned to try and see the intruder. The shadows moved to expose a tall spindly man dressed all in black. He had an unpleasant smile.  
>"Please, have a seat." He said waving his hand to the home's inhabitants.<p>

"Who are you and what do you want?" Arthur said raising his weapon to the intruder. The Tall Man flicked his fingers at the Point Man and his gun faded away.

"I will answer those questions directly, Arthur." The Tall Man said. "Now sit."

As if under some kind of spell, the Team did as commanded. They took their normal places at the dinning room table. Arthur sat next to his wife and at the head of the long table. Nolan held Sybil's hand and kept her close to him. Saito and Yori sat next to Cobb as Eames sat next to Ariadne. The unpleasant smile returned to the Tall Man.

"Please, call me Morpheus." The Tall Man dressed all in black started. "I thought you may be more comfortable in the dream to have this talk. I have recently kept company with a fellow dreamer known as Circe. She told me what became of my colleague Hecate."

"I shot Hecate." Nolan said boldly. "If you want revenge, I'm right here." The American Point Man had made to stand up.

With a simple wave of his hand in the air the Tall Man forced Nolan to sit back down. Sybil gasped as she realized Nolan was struggling to stand up again and couldn't.

"Allow me to finish young man." Morpheus said sharply. "Manners..." He pointed a long spidery finger at Nolan.

"Tell us what you want then." Sybil said angrily.

"Circe, wishes to extend you an invitation to see her again." Morpheus said making a deep theatrical bow towards Sybil. She was impressed by your... abilities. She is offering you the opportunity to be trained by her. To become a truly great dreamer." Sybil looked at the Tall Man's unpleasant smile. His teeth were like little needles.

"No." She said sharply.

"I implore you to reconsider." Morpheus said undeterred. "Circe, has the power to show you worlds that these... mortals, with their limited imaginations can't teach you. You belong with us."

"No." Sybil said sharply. "Leave."

"Should you change your mind, go into the sleeping house. Circe has promised your safety among her Keepers." Morpheus said. He raised his hands in surrender as the shadows engulfed him once more. Ariadne looked to her husband as a small white hand reached out of the shadows and take hold of her leg.

She snapped out of the dream to see Alexander holding onto her leg. His happy baby face smiling up at her. The rest of the Team came awake around her. They were all in the dinning. All of them, in the exact positions they were in when Morpheus had them sit down in the dream. Phillipa came in from the kitchen to retrieve Alexander.

"I'm sorry, we didn't want to wake all of you up." She said taking the baby back into the kitchen. Phillipa and James were serving breakfast to Shin and Alexander. All four of the Children seemed perfectly safe and unaware of the night's horrible visitor.

"You guys have a late night meeting or something?" Phillipa asked. The Girl cast a worried look at her Father and the others.

"Um, yes." Cobb said standing up. He looked at the rattled faces of his Team. Arthur was on his feet as he went to the little closet to check the security camera's.

"Phillipa, When did you and the kids come down?" Ariadne asked she and Yori went to Alexander and Shin.

"About half an hour ago, I guess." Phillipa told her eating her cereal. "I guess the wake was hard on everyone. Hope you don't mind me giving Shin oatmeal." She told Yori. The Doctor gave her a nervous smile and nodded.

"No, of course not." Yori told her.

"Security system is offline." Arthur said.

"Front door is unlocked." Nolan added coming back into the living room from the front foyer.

Wordlessly the adults left Phillipa in charge of the younger children and went to Arthur's office.

"That _thing_ was in our home!" Ariadne hissed as soon as they were safely cloistered inside. "My God, he could have done something to the Children!" Arthur was quickly by her side to try and calm her.

"How did he get all of us in the dining room?" Nolan asked. "I mean, we woke up in the same seats we _chose _to sit in."

"If he's one of Circe's students who knows what else he can do?" Eames said.

"Our position is exposed, we need to leave." Arthur said.

"Do you think we were sleep waking?" Sybil asked. Her mind racing over the odd ends of the dream.

"No, your unconscious when your hooked up to the PASIV." Cobb told her.

"Maybe he used a modified PASIV." Yori offered.

"We don't have time to worry about_ how_ he did anything." Arthur snapped. "We have to get out of here."

"No, she just wants me." Sybil said. "Circe wants me." She added as they all turned to her. "I'll go to Crete, see what she has to say. Tell her to leave us all alone."  
>"Sybil, no. Those Keepers of hers tried to kill us." Ariadne said.<p>

"Only under Hecate's orders." The Control said defensively.

"We can not trust the Witch." Saito said authoritatively.

"I think we can." Sybil said. "She helped us to destroy Hecate. She didn't have to help us at all."

"Your not facing her alone. It would be safer if we went with you." Cobb said.

"I can call my Team in." Nolan said.

"We can all go." Ariadne said with a nod.

"_Your_ not going." Arthur told her.

"Why not?" Ariadne asked. Arthur gave her a look.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" He asked. Her silence and openly hostile look made him continue. "Your pregnant and were not risking you to Circe."

"Oh Congratulations." Eames said. Oblivious to the serious nature surrounding them.  
>"Thank you." She told him "And<em> thank you<em>, Dear." She said to her husband. Arthur shrugged.

"Were are going to take a flight to the safe house right now." Arthur told her.

"What safe house?" His wife asked.  
>"Best not to tell you till you get there." Eames said.<p>

"Percy and I will fly out to Crete and see what she wants." Sybil volunteered. The American Point Man nodded.

"It would be best to distance ourselves from the rest of you. Maybe these students of hers will leave you all alone." Nolan offered. "We don't have anyone to lose, the rest of you have your families to think about."

"I'll go with you." Eames said. The Control was about to protest when the Forger raised a hand. "Circe and I had a certain rapport, maybe she will listen to me."

**This next chapter is to all the A&A fans. Your gonna love it, then your gonna hate it. ****(sinister laugh)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dream of me

"_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."_

_Edgar Allen Poe_

Ariadne had taken up the all to common task of packing their bags again, Phillipa watched the Children. She had no idea where she was even going but she had become used to it. Sybil and Nolan had quickly packed and after a quick goodbye, drove with Eames to Paris to pack his things and then fly to Crete. Saito and Yori had left the house shortly after they had all woken up. The safety of Japan beckoning them back. Arthur reminded the businessman that if this Morpheus could get past_ his_ security, he could get to Saito as well.

"We shall see if you are right." Saito said with a superior air. "But I hope to prove you wrong."

The Team hadn't had enough time to unpack from their trip, so there was little to actually do. Ariadne was in the massive walk-in closet when her husband found her.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, setting down his own travel bags.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She said in a tone that let him know she_ was_ mad at him. "Because you treated me more like your child then your wife in front of our friends?" She asked.

"Well, maybe you should stop acting like one." He said harshly. She turned to look at him. Arthur dropped his head and tried to calm his anger.

"You just can't _do_ these things anymore. You have to think of Alexander. You to think of her." He said waving a hand in the direction of her belly.

"Arthur, that man was in our home last night. He could have smothered our son in his sleep. He could have done something to make me miscarry. Don't tell me I don't think about them. Don't tell me I'm not a good mother." She lectured him coldly.

"Your a wonderful mother." He said honestly. "But I have to keep you safe." He told her approaching her. His hands moved down her body to rest on her hips. She still had a fire in her eyes as he tried to explain. "I have to keep all of you safe right now." He said. He moved to kiss her.

"Don't." She said sharply. He leaned back, nodding. She wanted to be mad at him for awhile. He could respect that. He looked over her beautiful face, glowing with her pregnancy. He realized he was leaning in again.  
>"I said don't." She whispered. But her voice was weaker. As if some of the fight was gone. He hesitated only a moment longer before taking her lips in his. She put up a very brief and futile struggle. Her body smelled of a heavenly concoction of soap and subtle perfume. He felt her make a halfhearted punch at his chest before giving into him. He broke off his kiss to see her face flushed and realized she had shed the robe she had been wearing. She wore little more then a flesh colored slip dress that reminded him irresistibly of another dress she once wore for him.<p>

He need for her overtook him. Her body being pressed to the back of the closet where a dozen pink and black boxes were stored. Wasting no time he picked up her slight weight and held her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he made hastily, clumsy, fumbling to free himself from his pants. Her breath was mixing with his. Her hands on his neck. He pulled himself free of the confines of clothing and felt at her hot entrance, wet and wanting. He made not hesitation at all as he plunged himself into her passage.

She let out a noise as her body became filled with him. He made steady pumping motions into her as he held her against the wall. Gravity bringing her closer to him.  
>Your body doesn't belong to you right now." He whispered. "It belongs to our baby." He breathed hot wet breath on her neck and ears. "I'm trusting you with my babies." He said in a husky voice, ripped with lust. "You have to take care of my babies." She was nodding as she felt herself climax. She had nowhere to put her hands as the force of her orgasm took hold. Her fingers sought and found his dress shirt. She held on until she heard it rip. Her breathing started to slow as he returned her to the floor. He looked briefly ashamed of himself as he readjusted his clothing. She smoothed down her slip dress in an attempt to be modest. Arthur inspected the rip and shook his head chuckling.<br>"I guess I can just call this a causality." He said starting to unbutton it. His wife stopped his progress and kissed him.

"I love you." She said sincerely. "I love you so much." He nodded and gave her a small but meaningful smile.

"I love you to." He said. He kissed her back and let his hands wonder to her belly. "I love the both of you." She knew he was talking to their unborn child when he leaned his head down slightly and said, "I can't wait to meet you." She smiled and rested a hand over his. Loving the fact he wanted to be close to their new family member.

The rest of the packing went as normal. The privet plane left France for the safe house with Cobb, Arthur, Ariadne and their Children. The Extractor and Architect fell asleep as soon as they were airborne. Everything about the experience of leaving the country went perfectly normal. The only exception is that Ariadne and Cobb never woke up.

Ariadne woke up in a strange bed. It wasn't exactly strange, but not what she was used to. As if she had slept in that bed before, and hadn't done so in a long time. She opened her eyes and sat up in bed wondering where she was. It occurred to her that her husband was still sleeping next to her.

She was in their bedroom, but not the one in Saint Cloud or Japan. Not a hotel room, not on board "The Minotaur".

She looked around her. It was a house, but not one as grand or fine as the one in Saint Cloud or Saito's country home. It was an older home. The bones of the place told of age and many inhabitants over the decades. The Architect was drawn to the high ceilings and tall windows that were a dead give away for homes no longer made in modern times. The walls were dispersed with art work she slowly realized were her own. Although she could not remember ever painting them. Her mind was still sleepy as she saw the dawn coming in though the curtains.

"Morning." Her husband said as a strong callused hand started to pull her towards him. Ariadne looked down to see him. She looked down to see Braker.

With sudden shock and fright leaped from the bed. Her balanced wavered and she landed on the hardwood floor. Her heart was beating fit to break free from her body as she freed herself from the entanglements of sheets and scurried to the corner. Braker sat up and looked at her concerned.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked. Ariadne found her breathing was very hard and rapid.

"What... What..." Her brain seemed to lock. The Australian Forger climbed out of bed after her as she stood up.  
>"Stay away from me!" She shouted finally as he approached her. She heard a baby start to cry. An insistent wail of discomfort only a parent can fix. Braker sighed.<p>

"The baby's awake." He said turning to the rooms only door. The instincts of a Mother took over her then.  
>"Stay away form my son!" She shouted moving fast and pushing the Australian Forger out of the way. She threw open the door and followed the sounds of a baby crying till she reached a little room. It was adorned in pink and had a white crib and rocker as it's only furniture. She was about to reach for the squalling infant when she realized, this was not her child.<p>

The crying baby was a little girl. Her eyes big and brown like Ariadne's and younger then Alexander. Braker had followed her into the room. His footfalls loud and heavy like Cobb's had been on the ship. She leaped to the wall out of his arms reach.

The memory of what this man had done in that chapel in Rome had snapped back into her head. Like a sudden photograph. Him holding that gun, ignoring her cries of mercy, her being shot, praying for her son to make it. She braced herself for the worst as fear poured into her veins and making them ice cold.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked in a tone both tired and frustrated. With a natural ease he picked up the little girl and comforted her. She stopped her crying and looked at the Architect with large brown eyes.

"Where... where is my son?" She asked Braker calmly as she tried to slow her breathing.  
>"Probably still in bed." He answered giving her a strange look.<p>

She hugged the wall and kept her eyes on the Australian Forger as she escaped the little pink nursery. She wasn't sure where she was going. In the rustic house she opened doors. Doors to closets, a laundry room, a guest room, and finally a room set up for a little boy. With a sigh of relief, she entered the room and saw a form under the covers.

"Alexander?" She said throwing off the covers to reveal the warm body of a little boy about three years old. Not her son. The image of the boy had her stopped cold. He was awakened by her and rolled over. He had a chubby cherub like face. He looked unmistakable like Braker must have as a child. Her own brown eyes stared back at her as she heard heavy footfalls come into the room.

"Tomas," Braker said "Go to the bathroom and then get dressed." He said in a calm tone that needed no authority. The little boy bounced off the bed and gave Ariadne's legs a quick hug before running out of the room. His feet making heavy, patting noises on the floor.

Ariadne felt her mind lock up. She should barely remember to breath.

"Babe?" Braker was saying. She turned to look at him. He had a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" She turned on him then. Filled with the anger of the friend he used to be. The one she had lost in Limbo almost two years ago. The Devil who tried to murder her and her unborn child.

"You know I don't dream anymore." She said coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning to the Witch

"_Be still my heart, thou hast known worse then this"_

_The Iliad, by Homer_

**Island of Crete**

It was a quick flight from Paris to Crete. Sybil, Nolan and Eames made an unremarkable trip to the the island and to the sleeping house. The hospital, which they had ran out of four months ago was abandoned. They had no other way of reaching Circe then by way of the sleeping house.

The boy was there. Sitting on the porch. It was a simple matter of allowing him to shoot them into Circe's dream.

"Welcome." Came the Witch's voice. Sybil opened her eyes to reveal a simple, elegant room. It lacked the seduction of the rooms the Witch had used to entertain before.

"Where's Eames?" Sybil asked groggily. Noticing for the first time that the Forger and American Point Man were not with her.

"They are here." Circe said. "Lost in there own dreams. I can teach you this trick Sybil. To Share a dream and yet keep other dreamers separate." Circe gave her a half smile. "I can teach you many things." Sybil noticed the Tall Man, hanging like a spider in a web from one corner. Half hidden by the shadows.

"You came to see us." Sybil nodded to Morpheus. He gave her his unpleasant smile.

"My student." Circe told the Control. "He has many talents. One of them is being used on the rest of your friends right now."

"What do you mean?" Sybil asked, although she already knew. As soon as the Witch spoke Morpheus's name, she knew something had happened.

"Saito, Cobb and Ariadne. He took them. Into a dream. They can not wake. They can not leave. They can kill themselves a thousand times and never wake. But they can _fall_."

"Saito is on a plane to Japan, Cobb and Ariadne are in a plane going God only knows where." Sybil looked at the tall man. "He's here. How can he do anything to them?"

"Are you sure he is here?" Circe asked standing up. The red,orange and purple fabrics moving easily over her body. "Trust me when I tell you Morpheus's talents are unique. He can take anyone into a dream without the help of any device or drug."

"I don't believe you." Sybil said

"Yes you do." Circe said with her smug attitude. "You know what I tell you is true. Right now, Cobb and Ariadne are on a plane. But they are also deeply mired in the dream world. I believe Ariadne is dreaming of her 'other' husband and her 'other' children."  
>"Braker." Sybil whispered. Circe smiled.<p>

"Yes, he's quite the handsomely rugged individual. I wish I had the pleasure. I don't blame Arthur for being jealous."

The Witch was pacing little circles around Sybil as she explained.

"How long must Morpheus keep you friends locked away in their own privet hellish dreams? How long must Cobb relive his wife's final days and suicide? Saito, the terrible loss of his beloved sister in that plane crash?" Circe stopped in front of the Control. "Their minds are lost in the dreams, while there bodies slowly waste away."

"Take Ariadne out." Sybil said "She's pregnant, take her out."

"This wont hurt her baby." Circe said casually

"It _will_ hurt her baby. Take her out." Sybil said certainly. "Put Arthur in her place. Hell, put him in with Braker. I'm sure they have things to talk about." Sybil pleaded.

"What is done is done." Morpheus said from his shadowy perch.

"Undo it." Sybil said hotly.  
>"You have the power to end this. You can chose to be stubborn and keep them in their nightmare, or you can take was I have to offer." The Witch said.<br>"I want to see Eames, him and Percy." Sybil said stalling for more time. The Witch laughed.

"I'm so glad you brought Eames back." She said. "He is so interesting, I my just keep him." Her attitude suddenly changed. "You little boyfriend... is less so. Like all Point Men, he has no imagination and is useless to me."

"Arthur wasn't useless to you." Sybil taunted the Witch. Circe turned to give her a stoney look. "He didn't want you. He wanted a real woman. Not one that is sleeping in a hospital bed for years." Sybil had to laugh

"Talk about wasting away! How long before your body finally gives out? You looked very frail the last time I saw you." Sybil suddenly felt the strength returning to her. The power of the dream, taking control of it. Circe and the Tall Man sensed it.

"Take control of this dream, and I will drop you friends." Morpheus said "There will be no going back. They will be lost. I'll also have Arthur taken in as well. I'll force him to relive his poor mother's slow and painful death. I will show him his precious wife's dream of her and Braker. Of them being so happy. Yes, they _are_ happy. I will do this till he goes insane. Then, I'll take Eames and Nolan. Drop them as well. You will be alone in the waking world." Sybil knew he wasn't bluffing. Her fear for her friends made the power of the dream start to wain.

Circe smiled as the Witch sensed her enemy weakening.

"Shall we get started?" She asked pleasantly.


	5. Chapter 5

The Land of Dreams

"_O what land is the Land of Dream?_

_What are it's mountains, and what are it's streams?_

_O' Father, I saw my Mother there,_

_Among the lilies by waters fair._

_Among the lambs clothes in white,_

_She walked with her Thomas in sweet delight"_

_The Land of Dreams, by William Blake_

Arthur wasn't sure what to do. Ariadne and Cobb wouldn't wake up. They were both sitting up in their seats as the privet plane taxied around the airport. He had taken it for granted that they were just tired during the long flight. When Phillipa couldn't wake Cobb up, a dark realization that something had invaded them came over the Point Man. The nature of their sleep was deep and made him think other forces were responsible. He was on the verge of calling an ambulance when his phone went off. It was Yori.

"Arthur?" She asked. "Are all of you alright?"

"Uh, no were not. Ariadne and Cobb wont wake up." He confessed. He had given the Extractor another slap to the face to try and wake him up. "Were still on the plane." He told her. "The kids are in the front section." He told her.

"Refuel the plane. Come to Japan. Saito wont wake either." Yori said.

Arthur snapped his phone shut and called to the pilot. As the plane refueled and started it's pre-flight countdown, the Point Man went to check on the Architect. She was still sleeping soundly. She would not wake to his gently shaking her, or any loud noises. What if she never woke up? What if she were in a coma like Circe? Then there was the baby to think about. What was happening to the both of them? Out of fear, out of frustration, Arthur leaned down over his Lady and kissed her lips.

Ariadne watched as Braker prepared breakfast for the children. The little boy Tomas was very talkative and ate his cereal in blue space man pajamas.

"I may be late getting home tonight." Braker told her. She didn't say anything. "We have to do inventory at the shop." He looked at her as if expecting her to reply. She stayed well away from him and the Children.

"Are you mad at me for something?" He asked. Such a stupid question it made Ariadne blink and look up at him as if for the first time. She said nothing as the Australian Forger shook his head and put the baby in her high chair.

"Tomas, be good to your mum." He said patting the little boy on the head. He leaned in to kiss the baby before turning towards Ariadne.

The Architect backed away from him. Memories of the irrational dangerous man he became, still in her mind. Braker looked hurt as he shrugged on his jacket.

"We can talk when I get home." He said.

Ariadne watched him leave from a large window in a sparsely furnished living room. Tomas had abandoned his cereal and started to play with toys from his toy box in the living room. She heard the baby start to cry.

'This is a dream' she told herself. She went to the kitchen. After fumbling with child proof locks, she managed to obtain a large kitchen knife. She was about to press it to her wrists when she caught the little boys eye. He was staring up at her. His eye were the same as hers. Same as the baby girl now screaming in her highchair. The mother in her was drawn to the baby then. She put the knife back in the drawer and went to pick the baby up. The little girl latched onto her and calmed down as soon as she was held. The warmth of the infant's body felt very real, and Ariadne was suddenly comforted by the child just as much as the child was comforted by her.

The morning and afternoon passed as Ariadne waited to wake up. Tomas played contentedly with his toys. The baby, Ava, slept and ate. The old house was situated in a clearing of a large forest.

The driveway lead to a road and from the view on the porch, Ariadne could see a lake. Memories of a half remembered dream came flooding back. This was the world she and Braker shared in Limbo. This world seemed so real.

She tried to kick herself awake. She let herself fell off the porch, filled the bathtub with water and tipped herself into it. Nothing was working. She thought about the knife again but was reluctant to do anything so macabre in front of the young children, even if they were only projections.

She tired to remember going into the dream as she stared at her latest totem. It was a small handmade pendant she wore around her neck. She had taken Alexander's thumb print to clay, and made it into a unique totem. Impossible to replicate. The pendent showed no ridges from her son's thumb. It looked just like a normal hunk of clay.

She _knew_ this was a dream. Maybe she was in Limbo. Maybe she never got out of Limbo. She was _certain_ she had gotten out. She had married Arthur and had a son. She remembered the way her baby felt in her arms. The way her husband touched her. Remembered the charming house in Saint Cloud, waiting in that hospital in Greece after Arthur had been shot.

Darkness fell as she fed the children. She heard the sound of an engine and looked out the window to see Braker come home. Tomas left his seat to rush to the Australian Forger.

"Daddy!" He screamed as he ran to him. Braker laughed and easily hoisted the child up.

"Hello Gorgeous!" He called to Ariadne who sulked back into the kitchen.

"Hello Gorgeous!" Tomas mimicked. It was almost enough to make Ariadne smile. For a brief moment, she recalled Braker as he had been. Before their fall into Limbo. He had been her friend. A good friend who teased her and yet was always kind to her.

Braker gave Tomas a bath as Ariadne put the baby to bed. Ava was about to fall asleep in her high chair and she went down easily. The house became quite and had a certain comfort in it's walls. A comfort that spoke of many generations of families doing just these evening rituals.

Unsure of what to do, unable to wake up, the Architect peered into the little boys room as Braker was reading him a bed time story.

"So, King Menelaus went after Paris and Helen. They escaped to the city of Troy who's wall were high and strong." Braker said reading from the picture book.

"Why did they run away?" Tomas asked.

"Oh, because that scoundrel Paris tricked her. Stole her away from his husband. Now her husband has to go and try to get her back, doesn't he?" Braker explained.

"They started the war?" The boy asked.

"Oh yes." Braker told him gently. "The woman you love is always worth a war."

"Would you go to war for Mommy?" Tomas asked.

"I certainly would." Braker said. "For your sister to." The Australian Forger put a protective arm around the little boy. "We men, we must always love and protect our women. Don't we?" The little boy nodded. A happy smile on his cherub face.

"So the King went after Paris and Helen. He took with him all the great heroes of the age. He took brave Achilles and clever Odysseus" Braker continued. "They went to fight a war of honor and bring his wife home."

Ariadne didn't stay to listen to the end of the story. She cleaned the house a little and took a bath. When she went to check on Ava she found Braker.

"Hello." He whispered. "She's asleep." He said pointing to the closed door with a little pink flowered wreath on it's knocker.

"Oh. Good." Ariadne stammered in a lack of anything else to say. She clutched at her long hair, still wet from the shampooing, and tried to cover her white night gown with her arms.

"Whatever I did... I'm sorry." Braker said running a hand over her bare shoulder. Ariadne jumped away.

"I'm not mad at you." She said trying not to meet his eye. The memory of the friendship they had, what a comfort it had always been, came snapping back.

"Babe, can we just be grown ups about this?" He asked in his charming accent and rakish smile.  
>"Don't call me 'Babe'." She snapped.<p>

Arthur hated pet names. He never called her any kind of affectionate name except while making love. Even then, she was sure the Point Man was unaware of it. The idea of someone else calling her a silly and generic nick name made her cringe.

"Ariadne." Braker said leaning down to look her in the eye. "What is going on?" He asked. She refused to be the one to back down. Refused to be the one who retreated.

It happened so suddenly. He kissed her. Not Braker. But Arthur. Wherever he was.

She felt his breath and warmth on her lips. Smelled his subtle cologne. Arthur was in the waking world and he had kissed her. Arthur was her husband. He was waiting for her to wake up. She closed her eyes and tried to ride the impromptu kick. She let her mind relax as she could almost _feel_ her body back on the plane.

"Ariadne?" Came Braker's voice "What is it?" Her eyes snapped open. She was back in the rustic house in the forest. She saw Braker staring at her strangely.

"I'll be sleeping in the guest room." She told him.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. I had some family things going on. Family comes first. Always. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Dreamer and the Demon

"_Dreams have only one owner at a time. That's why dreamers are lonely."_

_Erma Bombeck_

"In order to manipulate the subject of your dreams you have to know them." Circe said. "Anytime a subject enters your dream, he gives you the ability to invade his mind." Sybil and the Witch were wandering around an endless maze. It was made of high stone walls. Trees had grown into the ancient stone and died, making it a strange and dead world.

"I know all this. Its what the Team dose for a living. Is this _all_ you have to teach me?" Sybil asked in a bored tone.

"Certainly not." Circe asked. "It's more then just creating a bank or a vault for them to hide their thoughts from you. The way your Team dose. There are subjects who are impervious to the usual trickery. Their subconscious may be militarized. They may be so distrustful of everything around them that they realize they are dreaming, and make extractions or inceptions pointless. Saito would be a good example. So I have to use other methods to learn information from them."

"Such as?"

"You can forge yourself like Mr. Eames dose. Take the form of a loved one." Circe had transformed suddenly. Arthur stood in the Witch's place. The transformation had been seamless and complete. Everything from his well appointed suit to his hair was an exact replica of the Point Man. Even his voice was perfect in scale and inflections.

"You would be surprised how easily they give up information to those they love and trust." The Witch said behind the 'Arthur' mask. They came to a large mid evil looking door. The Witch placed her hand to it, and the metal door fell away under her touch.

Inside was a room. Tasteful, rich and elegant. Arthur's taste. Outside, Sybil could see upper Manhattan, hear the traffic busy and insistent.

"What is this place?" Sybil asked

"This is Arthur's memory." Circe whispered returning to her normal self effortlessly. "His mother's death is a particularly sharp and painful thing." The Witch pointed to a long hallway. Sybil was drawn to it. She heard soft voices. Reverent whispers that held worry and fear to it.

A silent invader to this world, Sybil opened a door that revealed a sick room. A woman was nestled in the blankets. She was very thin and pale. Her bones looked wrong. Almost as if they had grown to far and were trying to push free from the woman's skin. She looked like she was in constant agony.

"It started a few years ago." Circe said behind her. "Audrey was once a prized dancer in the New York City Ballet." the Witch continued sadly coming behind Sybil and went to stand beside the woman who was obviously in very real pain.

Sybil looked around the makeshift hospital room. There were family photographs. An older gentleman and a beautiful young bride with dark flowing hair. A little boy who looked like Alexander in the beautiful woman's arms. A ballerina, the same beautiful woman, dressed in flowing taffeta. Her body strong and graceful. It dawned on Sybil suddenly, where the Point Man had acquired his natural grace and physical agility.

"Arthur was never close to his father." Circe continued. "It was his Mother who was the light of his life. When she fell ill, he was cut adrift in the world." Circe brushed a hand over the disfigured woman's hair.

"Why are you showing me this?" Sybil demanded suddenly. She didn't like intruding in on Arthur's privet memories. It felt like the worst kind of violation.

"Have you not been paying attention?" Circe said harshly. "Didn't I just say in order to manipulate the subject in your dreams you have to know them?" Sybil nodded.

"Yes." She conceded under the Witch's stare.

"Arthur's mother died when he was still young." Circe returned to her passive indifferent speech.

The room faded to black and a funeral appeared. A young boy of about 9 years old was standing next to an older gentleman. They could be no one else but Arthur and his father. The child, dressed in tidy little suit for the occasion of his mother's death, mirrored the man he would become. The older man looked bored and annoyed about the occasion.

They were receiving people at a wake. It was nothing at all like Miles wake had been. There was no life in the faces of the people. Only petite dancers form the ballet, grim looking old men. Arthur was the only child there.

"I'm showing you all of this because it's interesting how two very different children can have such similar tragic events in their lives, yet go very different ways." Circe said from their unseen hiding place in the shadows.

"What do you mean?" Sybil asked. Circe smiled.

The Control was asking the right questions.

"It's interesting is it not? That Robert Fischer and Arthur both shared similar childhoods? A distant father, a mother passing away while they were still young. The privileges of wealth. Yet, Arthur became nothing like Fischer. He didn't need inception to become his own man." Circe said with an admiring smile.

"You have the ability to understand and manipulate any subject in the world." Sybil said as the scene of the funereal faded away. "Why don't you use your abilities for the betterment of humanity? You use them to entertain yourself and to flatter your own ego." The Witch smiled.

"There are those, who want to help the world. Who want to use their gifts to make the world a better place. Then, there are those who just want to watch the world burn*." She reasoned. "If I use my abilities of dream manipulation to influence the world, dose the world really change? Or do they just become more sheep like?" Circe shrugged. "People can be influenced, but for how long? As you said, my body is wasting away as we speak." A dead look came into the Witch's eyes. "I cant live forever."

Sybil noticed something in the corner of the ceiling. A tall spindly man. Crouching in the rafters like a crow. His unpleasant smile radiating out of the shadows.

"Is that why you called me here?" Sybil asked. Not taking her eyes off the Tall Man. "To be your replacement?" Circe didn't answer.

"I want to see Eames." Sybil said suddenly. "I want to see Percy." The Witch turned to the Control then. Her eyes alight with mischief.

"Certainly." She said.

In the quite little house in the forest, days turned into weeks. Ariadne knew that in the waking world, only hours had passed. She couldn't begin to speculate how long she would remain in this dream.

Her first night there she had slit her writs open. Only to find a few seconds later the knife was on the counter, no blood or wound of any kind. She tried to drown herself in the lake. Only to learn she could breath underwater. It was a trap. A dream where no one could escape from.

She longed to feel Arthur's kiss again. It was the closest she had come to being pulled out of the dream. Yet, she felt nothing of his presence. She had stayed in the guest room during the nights. Braker had given up trying to find out why she was so angry and distant. He allowed her to be alone at nights. The Children were a handful. Tomas was an active little boy who played hard and then slept hard.

Braker would go to work in the mornings after fixing his son oatmeal or cereal as Ariadne would wash and feed the baby. The Australian Forger would spend all day at work and come home to them before the sun went down. The Architect said nothing to him. She prepared a simple dinner and ignored Braker completely even when he tried to get her attention. Finally, he seemed to have enough.

"When are you coming back to bed?" He asked after he had read Tomas a story and she had seen the baby to bed.

"I told you I sleep in the guest room." She told him coldly.

"No." He said coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her little waist. A waist she no longer expected to see expanding. She wasn't 'with child' in this dream. "You sleep with me." He breathed into her hair. "You always slept with me."

His touch, different from Arthur's was not unpleasant. It was new and she was ashamed to admit, thrilling. Her senses returned to her quickly as she tried to step out of his reach. His body, so much stronger then hers, chose not to allow her to leave.

"Let me go." She commanded him harshly. He snapped her body into his. A strong but gentle movement that had them chest to chest. Him looking her in the face.  
>"Just tell me what's wrong." He said finally. Anger in his eyes. "I've tried to be patient. Tried to be a good husband and father. Tell me why you suddenly hate me so much."<p>

"I don't hate you." She whispered honestly. "I... I _never_ hated you." She admitted. The memories of Braker, their first meeting when she was kidnapped. Him telling her not to lose herself. He had been such a friend. She missed him terribly.

"Your... your just...just a shade." She said feeling the tears come down on her cheeks. He looked at her strangely. As if he couldn't understand what she was saying. Perhaps this projection of the Australian Forger didn't understand. Perhaps only this world was real to him.

"Babe," He started to say brushing back her hair.

"Stop calling me that!" She suddenly yelled. "Your not my husband. I'm not your wife. Those are not our children!" He voice carried high over the house and the baby started to cry. Braker let her go as he stormed away from her. Ariadne felt she was an the verge of a horrible crying fit. She missed Arthur, she missed Alexander.

The baby's cries had become more intense and her instincts had her go to retrieve and comfort the infant. Ava was discontent even as she was being held. The baby seemed to sense that the Architect was deeply unhappy and reacted to that. Ariadne rocked the baby in the little rocker and tried to get her to go back to sleep. She noticed as pair of large brown eyes in the door way.

"Hey." She said with a weary smile at Tomas. "What are you doing up?" The little boy said nothing. "Did you hear us fighting?" Ariadne asked. The little boy nodded. "Come here." She said waving at the boy. She held Ava in one arm as the boy climbed onto her lap and snuggled deeply into her body. Ariadne relaxed at the feel of the two children in her capable arms.

She had seen the baby and the little boy to sleep several hours later. She heard Braker's soft snores from the mater bedroom. Ariadne wandered around the little house, enjoying the total solitude and darkness. Because most of it's inhabitants were sleeping, it felt like the house was sleeping as well.

She almost didn't see him. The tall spindly man crouching in the corner of the ceiling. Covered in shadows. His face, grinning that unpleasant simple. She didn't take her gaze off of him. She knew if she did, he would vanish. He crouched there, in that high perch like a spider. Enjoying the view. Enjoying the show he created.

"Are you the one doing this?" She asked Morpheus. He said nothing. His unpleasant grin only widened. Then she blinked, and he was gone.

*** "Just want to watch the world burn", my favorite line from "The Dark Knight"**

** I had it in my mind the Arthur's mother would be a ballet dancer. I felt this would explain his natural ability to fight bad guys in rotating hallways and the like. Also that he was more cultured then some. **


	7. Chapter 7

Come back with me

"_Words may show a man's wit, but action his meaning."_

_Benjamin Franklin_

The plane made excellent time into Japan. A large chopper and medical staff was waiting for Arthur and his charges once they landed. The Point man held Alexander in his arms and tried to keep James and Phillipa calm as they watched their father and Ariadne wheeled off the plane in stretchers to the waiting flight.

They reached Yori's hospital in minutes. The Doctor was waiting for them on the roof along with the kindly little woman who had taken care of the children and the babies when Hecate had attacked and taken part of the team.

Arthur was reluctant to pat with his son. His wife was in inexplicable peril. She could very well be dieing. It felt like being divided in half to hand his son over to the capable and gentle nanny. He knew however, that Ariadne needed him more then Alexander did.

"They will be fine." Yori told him. "There going to be in the nurs

ery and that's only one floor below us. Arthur cast one more look at Alexander as he, James and Phillipa were escorted out of sight. He snapped his attention back to Yori as she explained.

"Saito fell asleep as soon as we were airborne. It seemed normal. As you know, he won't wake up." Yori said. Arthur kept pace with the athletic little woman.

"We tried to give him various kicks, dropping him. Throwing water on him. There are not toxins of any kind in his body. It seems like its a normal sleep." She said in a worried tone. "He just won't wake."

"Yori..." Arthur said as she kept pace with her. "Ariadne is pregnant. Could this affect the baby?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Saito had no drugs in his system." She said comforting him. "I'm betting Cobb and Ariadne don't either. That means the baby won't be affected. Were going to run tests on all of them to make sure. We can test some wake up methods on the men before we try her just to be safe." Yori turned to the Point Man.

They soon reached a secure section of the hospital. Arthur recognized it at the same ward that housed the Architect and Australian Forger when the Teams brought them back from COBAL.

Ariadne had almost been lost to the dream world. She had been so drugged and manipulated that she Believed he and Cobb and the others were trying to kill her. She had screamed in fear after seeing them. Then she had screamed for him to help her. He could still remember those same screams for help. Even then, before he had loved her, she called for him.

It was a large room. Saito was hooked up to machines and looked for all the world to be just asleep.

"How can they be like this with no drugs?" Arthur asked. Yori shook her head.

"I don't know." She said "But we _will_ find out."

Less then an hour later, more answers came.

"They are dreaming." Yori said. "Brain activity is off the charts. Even more so then when we use the PASIV."

"How can they dream without the device?" Arthur asked. He felt guilty for getting himself some coffee and not attending to his wife. She was safely surrounded by a highly trained staff however and he was only allowed to see her though a glass window.

"Do you want my unscientific theory?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I think this has something to do with our visitor." She confessed.

"That Tall Man? Morpheus?" He asked feeling silly even speaking such a name. She nodded. The Point Man's brain started to turn.

"Why weren't we affected?" He asked. "We were in the dream to."

"I can't say." Yori said.

"Hook Cobb up to the PASIV." He told her. "I can go in, try to bring him out."

"Arthur, it's to dangerous. We should just wait longer. See if they come out naturally.

"Yori, its been over 16 hours already." the Point Man said "If they were going to wake up naturally, they would have done it. Hook Cobb up to the device."

Cobb was a difficult, but logical choice to try to bring out first. He was younger, had more experience in the dream world, and had no medical condition that hindered him. If this worked on him, then they would try Saito and Ariadne.

Arthur was the the only one Cobb would believe that he was dreaming. The only one who could safely navigate whatever nightmare Cobb was dreaming and find his way back out. The technicians hooked Arthur up to his long time friend.

"I'll bring you out after ten minuets. I'll play the music to let you know it's time." Yori said. He nodded as he tried to relax in the hospital bed next to Cobb. "Don't lose yourself." She said before casting the Point Man down into the nightmare.

"Circe." Came a voice from the abyss. Sybil and the Witch looked up from their lessons in the maze as the tall spindly man appeared out of nowhere.

"What's happened?" Circe asked.

"Their Point Man has ventured into the Extractor's dream. Attempting to rescue him." Morpheus informed her.

"Don't lose control." Circe ordered. "Keep them under. Take Arthur in if you have to."

"It's more difficult to take Arthur and Yori under." Morpheus said. "They have never been in Limbo. Their minds are still grounded in the real world."

"Just keep them under." the Witch commanded.

"I see." Sybil said softly. "You didn't have to much choice in hostages did you?" The Control shook her head. "Cobb, Ariadne and Saito were all in Limbo. Arthur, Yori, Nolan and Eames weren't." The Witch shrugged as the Tall Man slipped away.

"Think of it as another lesson. Your time in Limbo did not break your mind, only expanded it. Morpheus can't pull people into a death sleep until their minds are open to it." She explained.

"_Death Sleep_?" Sybil repeated. "You told me they would be fine."

"They will be. So long as you cooperate." The Witch said. Sybil shook her head.

She couldn't see Ariadne's baby anymore. She was sure the unborn child inside her was in very real danger. Before, she had seen a little dark haired girl, in a ballet costume. She never understood why that was, till she saw Arthur's mother. Of course. Of course he would want her to take ballet. She was about 6 years old. Fastidious and organized. Disciplined and focused. Much more so then a typical child her age.

Eames was horrified that she was to much like her father. The Forger teased that least the little girl looked like her mother. The child was her father's daughter. Completely his. Now, it was harder and harder for Sybil to see this little girl. She was slipping away. She couldn't hold onto the image of the little girl in the ballet costume anymore.

"Let Ariadne go." Sybil asked again. "Her baby will be hurt."

"Let's go and visit Nolan." Circe said brightly.

Arthur washed up on the shore of Cobb's dream. It was night out and the air was still. No breeze, no life of any kind. It was a city that stood on the shore of ocean he found himself in. Decaying building were breaking off into the water like ice bergs.

Freeing himself from the ocean, he wandered the dead, dark city. There were no lights on and ghostly shadows chased him just outside his field of vision. He sensed that there were moving things in the dark city. Real things, stalking him. More then just projections. Something... insidious.

Something inside the dream pulled him to Cobb. Arthur could sense the Extractor's presence. He knew Cobb was afraid. Heart broken. It felt real and yet, the Point Man felt on the edge of the dream and the real world. As if he could awaken form this world without a kick or killing himself. He could feel the dream and Cobb, but also feel the hospital room he had left behind. He knew that he could bring Cobb out if he could only find him.

It was then that he saw them. Projections. Like a mass of zombies, they suddenly polluted the streets of the dark city. They said nothing to the invader as Arthur slowly took another direction. He never took his eyes off the army. The projections were still and quite. Waiting for him. Blocking his escapes and entrances. Arthur found himself hurrying as they slowly gave chase.

'Don't run.' He thought to himself briefly. The projections never ran after him so long as the Point Man's walk stayed casual. He kept his stride long and purposeful as he felt himself nearing the Extractor.

Suddenly they were there. Projections. Dark and angry. Blocking his entrance to a building. He had no choice but to flee. They ran so fast. A horrible chase from which he knew no escape. He couldn't possibly fight them all.

If they tore him apart, he would only wake up. Simple enough. But the next time he ventured into Cobb's dream, they would be even more violent. It was no or never. Arthur ran. Over empty streets, a web of strange building. The projections said nothing. No screams or yelling as they gave chase. It was surreal.

Arthur evaded the projections and felt at times he was back in the military. The intensive training of escape and evade had always been something he excelled at. It was not easy however. These projections were more like creatures then humans. They hunted him as if he were food instead of an intruder.

Finally, the Point Man came to the building where he was certain his friend was. It was a hotel. Arthur swiftly made his way to the floor he knew Cobb was at. He could not explain how he knew it. A sense every dreamer feels.

It was a nice room. Or at least it had the remembrance of a nice room. Arthur stepped inside and immediately stepped on broken glass. The sound of it breaking under his foot made a hollow resonating sound. Almost musical.  
>"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Cobb asked. The Point Man looked up to see the Extractor in a corner. Cobb was dressed immaculately. Or he had been. His face was swollen from crying. His tie undone. He looked entirely broken.<p>

"Cobb." Arthur said closing and locking the door behind him. Those dark projections might still be after him. "Cobb, we have to leave now. I came to get you out."

"I cant leave." Cobb said wearily. "I've tried." The Extractor sighed. "I keep reliving it. Mal, the way she just _fell_ off that ledge." Cobb said waving a hand out the window. "She didn't even jump, just... let go of her life." The Extractor scowled and hung his head down.

"I think he's doing it." Cobb said lifting his head up and looking at an empty corner. "Don't go near him, alright?" Arthur turned to look at the corner of the ceiling that was drawing Cobb's attention. Whatever the Extractor saw, the Point Man did not. The corner was empty. Nothing was there.

It invaded the stillness of the room. Music. The obscure French song that had long been the wake up call. It's horns and singing, long and low in the slow time of the dream.

"Cobb, I've come to get you. Were leaving." Arthur said

A sudden bang on the door. The dark projections had found them. Arthur jumped and grabbed the Extractor.

He saw the Tall Man then. His smile no longer just unpleasant. But angry and wrathful. Arthur felt a pull in his body as he held tightly to his friend. The hotel room faded away and the reality of the hospital room made him feel as if he had been slapped.

"Arthur!" Yori said. "Your out!" He jumped back from the sight of her. This world felt to real. Harsh and bright. He felt like he had slept for hours as his body tried to calm down.

"Arthur." Yori said calmly. "You did it." The Point Man looked to his left and saw Cobb, breathing hard and awake.


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening

"_This is the book I never read, _

_These are the words I never said._

_This is the path I'll never tread,_

_These are the dreams I'll dream instead."_

_Why, Annie Lennox_

"The Point Man woke the Extractor up." Morpheus told the Witch. Circe's face was unreadable.

"Arthur." She growled. Sybil smiled.

"Devilish, that one, isn't he?" The Control said with a self satisfied grin. Circe cast Sybil a hard look before turning back to the tall man.

"Take him back under." She commanded. Morpheus laughed.

"Impossible." He said "His mind is to protected now." The Tall Man raised his brow in speculation. "He will go for the woman or the other man next."

"He will go for his precious wife next." Circe said. "Turn her dream. Make it... more... difficult."

"You know, if Ariadne dose die..." Sybil mused casually. "It's not like Arthur will come to you. He would never love you." The Witch refused to look at the Control as the Tall Man faded away. "By the way, this is not what I meant when I said I wanted to see Percy." She added pointing the scene before them.

It was a lovely seductive room. A pair of lovers were in a large bed. Arms and legs wrapped around each others nude bodies. Nolan was making love to his own projection of Sybil. He could not hear or see the real thing only a few feet away. Circe smiled then.

"Can I help it if _this_ is what he dreams of?" She said innocently. "This is all he thinks of." She added.

At first, Sybil had been embarrassed at the scene before her. But Nolan's body and movements were more then just sexual. He made love to the projection. He seemed blissful and happy. It was more then just sexual conquest. She saw that he loved her.

"All men dream alike. You should see what Eames dreams about." Circe added. "It's like a three ring circus."

Ariadne had been counting the days. She had been traped in the dream for ten days now. At night she wondered the dark sleeping home. Saw the Tall Man in the corner and tried to wake up. In the morning, she would feed and tend to the children. It was a pleasant enough dream.

Till Braker came home. Their fights had become more insistent. He, not understanding that she was not his wife. That she would never be the wife he knew. He tried to be understanding and kind to her. But he was losing patience. Tomas was sensing the change in the family and became more quite.

"So, are you coming to bed tonight?" Braker said after they had gone though their evening rituals with the children. He stood in the hallway as she left Ava's little pink room and was making her way to the guest room.

"No." She said curtly. Before she knew what happened, Braker was in front of her. His large body was blocking the door to the guest room.

"This is going to stop." He said authoritatively. "No more sleeping in the other bedroom. Your my wife and your staying with me tonight."

"No I am not." Ariadne almost shouted at him. She tried to move the Australian Forger manually but his large frame stayed where it was. "Move!" She shouted almost stamping her foot in frustration. His arm was around her waist as he picked her up like she was nothing.

"Put me down!" She almost shrieked. The baby woke up from the noise and started to cry. Ariadne was trying to unwrap his arms from around her waist when she saw it, her scar.

Her favorite scar. The one she got in Morocco when Arthur had rescued her from COBAL's men. The wound, the Point Man had stitched up himself. His hands so strong and gentle on her. The scar seemed whiter then normal. It gleamed in the light. She stopped her struggle and gazed at. Transfixed.

Something under the scar was moving. Her skin itched and she gently scratched it. The scarred tissue broke open, tiny white spiders spilled out of her wound. The white spiders flowed from the open scar like water, she could feel their legs moving and racing over her. Feel them biting her.

She screamed wildly now as she tried to knock off the insects. They kept coming out of her scar with no end in sight. Braker loosened his hold on her as he sensed something was wrong.

"What?" He shouted over her screams. "What is it?" He didn't seem to see the white spiders. She batted wildly at her arm as Braker held it out in the light for him to see what had her so upset.

Suddenly, the spiders were gone. Braker held her arm further out to the light to inspect it. She was breathing heavily from the fright of the spiders. Tears coursing down her face. Her heart beating so loudly in her chest she wondered how the whole world could not hear it.

"It's alright." He whispered. "Your alright." She found herself in his arms suddenly. The stress and fear of the past few days. His warm, solid body wrapping around hers. She cried openly on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He breathed into her hair. "Babe, I'm so sorry." He held her close to him as she breathed in his spicy masculine scent.

"Mommy?" Came Tomas voice. She turned away from Braker to see the little boy, peering out of the corner of his bedroom looking frighted.

"It's alright." She choked, trying to wipe away her tears. She bent down and held out her arms as the little boy ran to her. Braker, whispered that he was going to get Ava who was still crying impatiently in her little pink room.

Ariadne held the little boy for a long time as he comforted her just as much as she him. His warm little body. His little hand wrapping around her hair.

"It's Okay, Mommy." Tomas said simply. She had to laugh suddenly though her tears. He looked up into her face and he smiled a toothy little grin.

Braker came back with Ava who seemed to have calmed down. The baby had a pink pacifier in her mouth and looked at Ariadne with her own large brown eyes. The Architect stood up and took the baby from him. Ava latched onto her easily and Ariadne felt the joy that only holding a wonderful little life can bring. Braker put his arm around her. She did not object. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Lets go to bed." He said gently.

For the first time in almost two weeks, Ariadne slept soundly. She and Braker had the children in the large bed with them. The baby curled up tightly next to her mother. Tomas sleeping between his parents.

None of them had seen the tall man with the unpleasant smile crouched in the shadows above them.

"You go in after Saito." Arthur told Cobb once they were both out. Yori was checking Cobb's vital signs as the Point Man was preparing second PASIV device to send him under again. "I'm going after Ariadne."

"Why don't we do it together?" Cobb asked.

"Because something has them in there." Arthur told him. "It knew I was coming for you. If we wait any longer we may not be able to get them back." Arthur and Cobb laid back down on the hospital beds. The Point Man looked at his wife, sleeping peacefully.

"Be careful in there." The Extractor said.

"You to." Arthur told him. "We only have one shot to get them out. We have to make it."

"Good luck." Yori said sending them below.


	9. Chapter 9

Never Let Me Go

"_A dream you dream alone is only a dream. _

_A dream you dream together is reality."_

_John Lennon_

Time seemed to expand in the dream Sybil shared with Circe. The Witch taught her many things. The Control took what the Witch had to offer. She learned how to forge herself, how to extract information from even the strongest mind.

Sybil knew that the two of them were deeply mired in the dream world. That time in the waking world was passing much slower. She had been down with Circe for what felt like months when the Tall Man appeared again.

"They are attempting to wake the man and the woman now." He said.

"I think Arthur will find his wife may not _want_ to go back with him." Circe said with a smile. "Make her chose. Make her chose between him and the dream." Morpheus smiled and fell back into the shadows.

"Circe." Sybil said "Let them go. Let Eames and Nolan go to. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"If I let you friends go, you would take control of this dream and destroy me. They are the only leverage I have."

"If Ariadne and her baby die, I will take control of this dream and destroy you anyway." Sybil threatened.

"And risk Nolan and Eames?" Circe asked.

"Don't call my bluff on this." Sybil said evenly. "You extracted information from my mind. You know I'll do it."

The rain woke Ariadne up. It was a hard rain. Unlike anything she had heard or felt before. She had weathered many storms while sailing, they were nothing like this. She was alone in the master bedroom. Braker and the two young children were gone. The rain was pounding on the house and she worried that the roof might cave in. The power was out and the house was bathed in eerie darkness. Lighting periodically flooded the house, casting strange shadows in it's corners.

"Braker?" She called out.

"I'm here." Braker said over the loud noise of the rain. She was actually relived to hear him. He was out on the porch watching the rain. She joined him and gasped to see the water rising to the porch.

"Oh my God." She breathed. "Where are the kids?"

"In Ava's room." He said. "Sleeping. Go get dressed. We can take the fishing boat out of here. Don't panic them alright?" He took her small hand in his large one. She met his eyes and nodded. Trusting him.

"Were going to be alright." He told her. She believed him.

Arthur was wadding through the flood. The rain was not natural. It held the same evil force in it that tried to prevent him from reaching Cobb. He saw shadowy creatures hiding in the trees of a forest.

He could feel Ariadne. Smell her hair and skin. She was close. Arthur trudged onward. Fearless in his quest to rescue his Lady.

The water invaded the house. Like the Greeks into the gates of Troy. Ariadne tried not to panic as she saw Braker loading the small fishing boat. She slipped on her rain coat and boots and packed some things for the baby and little boy in water proof bags. Tomas had woken up and was crying with fright.

Ever the calm in stressful times, Braker told his son that this was a grand adventure. To be brave for his mother and little sister. Tomas seemed to take his father's words to heart and soothed himself. The little boy stood on the sofa as Ariadne handed Braker supplies.

The Australian Forger stopped suddenly.

"What... what is it?" Ariadne asked. Braker squinted

"Someone's out there." He said looking though the driving rain. Braker wadded though the now knee high water in the kitchen to gain a better look at the figure in the rain.

Arthur saw an old fashioned house. White with large windows. A man and woman were on the porch. He blinked past the rain, and saw her.

"Arthur." Ariadne whispered. The water on the ground was to the Point Man's waist as he boldly climbed towards them.

"You!" Arthur yelled spotting Braker. Rage now cutting his kind features apart. "_Your_ here?" Braker ran towards the Point Man then, and attacked. Both of them quickly lost in the deepening flood.

A sudden rush of water into the house almost knocked Ariadne off her feet. Tomas started to cry. She had no time to watch the men fight as her daughter, Ava, woke up and started to wail. Acting only on her instincts as a mother, Ariadne wadded though the now waist high water to Tomas.

"Stay on the couch!" She cried at the little boy. He looked pitiful and scared as the water encroached over the sofa getting his shoes wet. Ariadne gasped in horror then. The water had lifted Ava's white crib up. It was floating out of the little pink room. Ava wailing loudly. She dove for the baby and came up short. Her body plunging into the cold rain water.

Outside, Arthur was filled with the rage he had always felt over Braker. He was finally allowed to hurt this man like he had always wanted to.

Hurt him for being so close to Ariadne, even before their fall into Limbo. Hurt him for the time they shared in Limbo. Hurt him for haunting her with a dream she could not remember. _Kill_ him for almost killing her and his son.

Braker was a strong fighter. His punches to the Point Man's body hurt and was enough to knock the wind out of him. The weight of the flood waters did not help either man keep his balance. Arthur was quick to regain his control of his lean body. He never looked it, but the Point Man was far stronger then most people guessed. He over powered Braker. Casting the heavier less coordinated man off balance. With a fierceness that could only be called revenge, Arthur held Braker under the rising water. He held him under as the Austrian Forger fought for air. Fought for life.

Memories of Alexander in the incubator, of Ariadne coming back from surgery after being shot. Both of them so close to death. The memory of almost losing his whole life to this... monster. They gave him the resolve to finish the hard task of drowning the projection, the man.

Back in the house, Ariadne tried to reach Ava. The white Crib was floating away. Tomas was screaming now. Calling for her.

"Mommy!" He cried woefully. Tears distorting his cherub face.

"Ariadne!" Arthur cried coming through the door. The water was very deep now. She was barely able to touch the floor and keep her head above water.

"Arthur!" She cried out seeing him almost swim towards her. "Arthur the baby!" She shouted when he reached her. "Get the baby!" The Point Man looked down the flooded hall at the white crib and screaming infant and shook his head.

"Ariadne, NO, their just projections!" He shouted over the sounds of the storm. He finally reached her. Grasped her slight weight in his arms. "I've come to get you out!"

"Mommy!" Tomas screamed from his position on the couch. The little boy stumbled off his feet and fell into the water.

"Tomas!" His mother screamed. She tried to dive of him but Arthur stopped her.

"No!" Arthur shouted. "He's not real! He is just a projection!"

"That's my son!" She screamed at him, trying to reach the little boy now floundering in the water.

"NO!" Arthur was shouting now as he roughly pulled her to him. "We have to get back! We have to get back to _our _son! To Alexander!"

The sound of her own baby's name snapped back in her mind. She remembered Alexander's face. His mischievous smile. So like Arthur's. She turned and looked at her husband.

Arthur seemed to recognize the change in her. He nodded as the water rose higher. The Point Man held her close to him as they both heard the music barely cut past the drone of the rain. Lazy horns clashed against Ava's frightened wails and the little boy's cries for his mother. Ariadne tried to shut them out as she held onto her husband.

The rising water took them.

**This chapter is dedicated to all the A&A fans and Braker haters! I finally gave Arthur (and you) the satisfaction. **


	10. Chapter 10

Doubt

"_Did you ever wonder if the person in the puddle is real,_

_and your just a reflection of him?"_

_Calvin and Hobbes_

Ariadne was jolted rudely into the waking world. The bright lights of the hospital and sounds of Yori calling her name made the screams of her children seem very far away. She was breathing hard as she saw Cobb and Saito waking up as well. Both men looking panicked at being back in the real world. She looked to her left and saw Arthur. He met her eyes and reached for her hand. Almost reluctantly, she took it. His warm flesh making familiar contact with hers.

"Hi." he said simply. She smiled back and him, tears falling from her face.

"All of them have escaped the dream." Morpheus said. Circe gave a defeated laugh.

"I knew they would." She said sadly. Sybil watched her mentor wander the stone maze alone. The Control stayed beside the Tall Man.

"What will you do now?" She asked him.

"Nothing." Morpheus told her honestly.

"Will you leave us alone?" She asked. He turned to her. His unpleasant smile gone. "If that is what you wish." He said.

Eames had been wandering the maze since he fell into the dream. It felt like months had past. He sensed Sybil and Nolan were close. Yet, he could never reach them. A wall opened up to him. Circe appeared.

"Hello." The Forger called softly to her. She looked up from her own worries to see him.

"Hello." She called back to him. She lazily sat on a fallen tree nearby as the wall closed behind her. Eames sensed something was different about the Witch.

"What is, Darling?" he asked ruefully. He straddled the failed tree next to Circe. The Witch looked up and smiled a gentle, genuine smile at him.

"Sybil and Nolan are fine. They were _always_ fine." She told him. He nodded. Accepting the truth. "So is your Team. I'm afraid I had to be rather bad to get Sybil to pay attention. I had to train her you see. To protect her. To protect all of you." Eames didn't understand the Witch's meaning. But trusted her anyway.

"Are _you_ alright?" He asked.  
>"I'm dieing." She told him simply. He said nothing to this. "I had to keep Sybil safe. Her abilities are greater then mine. I can't let others take her into the dream world. Like I was taken, and left. I've taught her all I know. It's all I can do now. I <em>think <em>she will be safe. I _think_ she can protect all of you." Circe sighed as Eames took her hand. "She is very special Eames, promise me you'll keep her safe."

"I will." Eames promised.

"You know, Nolan, he loves her. Young love is so honest isn't it? You can trust him to care for her." Circe told him. Her vigor was leaving her body. Eames sensed the time had come for Circe to finally leave the dream world. She looked so tired.

"I know I can." Eames said with a smile. Circe seemed to grow so weak. Eames found himself holding her to his body.

"Will you stay?" She asked sadly. "I don't... I don't like to be alone."

"Of course I'll stay." Eames said gently.

"I'm glad you came back Mr. Eames." She said in almost a gasp. Her breathing labored. "you have been so...so very... interesting. I'm... I'm sorry we could not... have more time together." He held the Witch as though she was a child. Circe rested her head against his chest and breathed out one last breath.

The three of them awoke to the sleeping hospital. They were attached to the PASIV and the Keepers were leaving the room. Eames was the first to snap awake. He stood and walked over to the shrouded hospital bed.

Circe, mighty and formidable in the dream world, was a painfully thin creature. No hint of her full hips, breasts and beauty was written on her now. Her skin was gray and waxen under the skeletal frame. She grossly resembled a Holocaust victim, even so close to her death. She surely had known her time was near.

"Percy?" Sybil said to the American Point Man. The Control had given Eames time to look over Circe's body as she reached out to make sure Nolan was awake. He looked at her in surprise and looked away. He seemed embarrassed. Sybil had to smile then. The memory of his own dream still in her mind.

"Are you alright?" Nolan finally asked her. She nodded. Eames turned from the hospital bed.

"Let's go home." the Forger said sadly.

**England**

The safe house Arthur had obtained months ago was an large family estate with vast property surrounding it. The house had belonged to some long dead Earl or Duke. His family had decided to stop living in the home. It was to far from Town. It was to large to keep up. It was perfect.

The house had been fully updated by the Point Man after Hecate's kidnapping. Arthur had hired contractors to put in new wiring and security. Not losing at all the lovely old world charm he and his wife so loved. He had also taken the liberty of having it completely furnished and move in ready. A decorator had been hired and instructed to furnish the home according the the style of the old house. Nothing new or fashionable. Indeed, the home looked like it's inhabitants of a century ago had just left for a walk.

James and Phillipa cared nothing at all for the large brick house. They ran wild over the mass of gardens and screamed at their father to get them a dog. Sybil and Eames wandered the rooms on the third floor. Selecting their own spaces. Their feet making loud noises across the well worn wooden floors.

"Well?" Arthur asked his wife. "What do think?" They were in the parlor of the grand home. A large ornamental fireplace beckoned of warm nights as a family before it. The whole house seemed to wake up with the new blood infusing it.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. She held Alexander in her arms. The Baby was itching to be put down and be free to explore his new territory. Arthur leaned down to kiss his pretty wife. She was _finally_ starting to show her condition. He placed a firm but gentle hand on his soon to be daughter.

"We can have the entire East Wing if you want. Cobb and the kids can have the West. It's three rooms each on the second floor. A study for me on the ground floor. The third floor has four bedrooms for Eames and Sybil. Also for guests." He explained still trying to sell her on the home.

"Arthur," She told him "It's perfect." He smiled.

"I had the builders install three more bathrooms." he continued. "I know you didn't want to leave Saint Cloud... but..." He let the sentence drop. She smiled at him and put the baby down. Finally free, Alexander waddled happily around the parlor. Unimpressed with its high decorative ceilings and fine pedigree.

Upstairs, Eames and Sybil wandered the four simple but spacious bedrooms.  
>"I think I'll take this one." She called out to the Forger. Eames poked his head around to see a charming room. Faded pink paint on the wall. It was rustic and feminine. It would suit Sybil perfectly.<p>

"It will be a long drive to Town from this place." He told her.  
>"I was thinking I could just rent an apartment in Town while I'm at school." She reasoned. "Come home on the weekends."<p>

"That will be expensive." Eames told her inspecting the closets.

"I have all that money Fischer left me." She told him. The Forger looked back at her.

"Who told you about that?" He asked

"Circe." Sybil said simply. Eames shook his head.  
>"We didn't want you to know about that. We didn't want..." he tried to explain<p>

"I know." She told him. Eames reached out and gave her a hug.

"How is Percy?" he asked changing the subject.

"Back State Side." She told him. "I didn't tell him where we are. I don't think he would say anything about what happened with Circe or all I can do. I think it would be best to only contact him in London and leave everyone else out of it."

"Smart girl." Eames said proudly.

Ariadne was exploring the kitchen as Arthur and Cobb minded the children's vigorous play outdoors. All of them would sleep very well tonight. She watched them playing in the late summer sun. The large window letting in a generous amount of light. Arthur saw her there, he waved at her and she waved back. Alexander was wadding carefully though a nest of wild flowers. Curious about the strange, colorful plants.

She could like this house. Maybe even love it. It felt broken in. Like a home should be. New homes were so generic and tasteless.

This home spoke of generations of loved ones. Eating dinners together. Bathing little ones at night, reading them stories. Evening rituals.

She stopped in her thoughts. Images of the white house in the forest coming back to her. She shut her eyes as it came over her again.  
>"Mommy!" Tomas screamed. Ava crying in her crib. Her eyes snapped open and the sunlight in the window was gone. Dark water was outside her window. The perfect summer day had been swallowed up by the flood. She was dry and protected in the house as she watched toys belonging to Tomas float by. She heard them, Tomas screaming for her. The baby's frightened wails. She gasped in horror as she saw a white crib float by. Empty of it's precious cargo. The crib now being tossed recklessly by the swirling water.<p>

"Ariadne?" Sybil's voice broke her out of her hallucination. She turned to the Control. "Are you alright?" Sybil asked. The Architect smiled and nodded.

"Yes." she lied. "I'm fine."

**Thank you all for the reviews. I keep this story up for you guys. I love Circe and hated to kill her off, but the time was right to do so. But remember, just because someone is dead, doesn't mean we will never see them again. I killed Braker and he came back. So we may see her again soon. **

** Speaking of Braker, you kept telling me how you HATE Braker and then your like "oh no! We never hated him!" Make up your minds! LOL!**

** This will not be the last of this series. I'm not sure how it will end. I very much enjoy creating this world. I hope that you enjoy it to. **


End file.
